villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse (Sleepy Hollow)
The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse are are four supernatural entities and the secondary antagonists in Sleepy Hollow, summoned by Moloch, so as to bring about the apocalypse. They are presented as the most vital antagonistic faction throughout almost the entire series (all but Season 3). Overview The Four Horsemen are partially represented by four white trees and were written in the Book of Revelations, representing conquest, war, famine and death, riding atop horses that were black, red, pale and white, respectively. All four have appeared in the dream sequence of Ichabod Crane where he is tasked by his wife, Katrina Crane, to stop them from bringing about the Apocalypse. Towards the end of the first season, it has been revealed that each of the horsemen were once mortal men that have sold their souls over to Moloch, who remade them into what they currently are. Excluding Death, the other three horsemen still possess their heads, and by the time of the season finale, only Death and War have made full appearances. According to Moloch in "The Akeda", there is not a set person for each Horseman, as there had been Horsemen before Henry became War, and he claimed there would be replacements after him. In Season Four, it has been revealed that Malcolm Dreyfuss is assembling his own Horsemen of the Apocalypse, having chosen Logan MacDonald and Helen Donovan as the Horsemen of Pestilence and Famine, respectively, with Abraham Van Brunt likely to continue on as Death, but it is possible that Dreyfuss will replace him. In an unfortunate (and ironic) turn of events, Ichabod Crane has become the new Horseman of War to protect Diana Thomas, who had been Dreyfuss's intended candidate for the position, but was later freed from the position and returned to his previous human form. However, with the return of Henry Parrish, the Horseman of War is to return. List of Horsemen *Death **Human Identity: Abraham Van Brunt **Horse: White with red eyes **Symbol: Bow with an arrow **Weapon/s: Broadax (reforged), throwing ax, Mossberg 500 shotgun, Glock 17 pistol, Colt M4A1 carbine, sword, knife **Form: Hessian Redcoat *War **Human Identity: Jeremy Crane/Henry Parrish (currently); Ichabod Crane (formerly) **Horse: Red with flaming eyes and nostrils **Symbol: Fire **Weapon/s: Sword of fire **Form: Suit of Armor (or Knight) *Conquest/Pestilence **Human Identity: Logan MacDonald **Horse: Black with red eyes **Weapon/s: Bow and arrow, plague spreading **Form: Samurai (or Hun) *Famine **Human Identity: Helen Donovan **Horse: Pale with red eyes **Weapon/s: Staff (or Spear or Scythe) **Form: Cloaked (or Hooded) Gallery Horsemen HorsemanofDeathSH.png|Horseman of Death (headed) Sleepy Hollow Headless Horseman Poster.jpg|Horseman of Death (headless) Sleepy-Hollow_comic-con_poster.jpg|Horseman of War Conquest 1 .jpg|Horseman of Conquest / Pestilence SH-Famine.png|Horseman of Famine Known vessels Note: Both Moloch's Horsemen vessels and Dreyfuss' Horsemen vessels are included MV5BNzgzODU1MzgxMF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwOTU3NTc0MzE@. V1 SX640 SY720 .jpg|Abraham Van Brunt (Death) MV5BMjM1NDI1MDgwNl5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMjg3ODQyMjE@._V1_SX640_SY720_.jpg|Henry Parrish / Jeremy Crane (War) 408Logan.png|Logan MacDonald (Pestilence/Conquest) 407Woman.png|Helen Donovan (Famine) IchabodCraneBlackandWhite.jpg|Ichabod Crane (War; formerly) Trivia *So far, only Henry has been relieved of his position as a Horseman of the Apocalypse, and the only one to still be alive in the aftermath. **With the return of Jeremy, however, this is the first known indication of a former Horseman of the Apocalypse retaking a mantle. **Abraham has considered returning to human life, but has yet to do so. *Chronologically, Conquest/Pestilence appears to be the oldest known member of the current set of Horsemen, with Abraham being the second oldest and Jeremy having been the youngest known member. *Interesting enough, all Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse have never been seen altogether outside of Ichabod's dream. *The threat posed by the Four Horsemen is ambiguous at the moment. **Ichabod Crane was the Horseman of War for less than a day. **The Horseman of Death has been shown willing to work with Ichabod. **The Horseman of Conquest is only capable of entering the physical realm through his plague, last known instance of the plague was cured. If Conquest is able to bring his plague back again, he could reemerge in the physical realm. **Famine has yet to be seen, and his status is the most ambiguous of all. *Because of the ambiguity of their powers, it is unknown what the Four Horsemen are capable of if brought together. *There is not a permanently-set person for each Horseman, as there have been Horsemen before Henry became War, and there havs been a replacement for him in the form of Ichabod Crane in the present and Agent Thomas in the alternate Future. However, it is unknown just how many Horsemen there have been throughout this history. Navigation Category:Sleepy Hollow Villains Category:Satanism Category:Minion Category:Magic Category:Paranormal Category:Supervillains Category:Enigmatic Category:Dark Knights Category:Death Gods Category:Warlords Category:Mongers Category:TV Show Villains Category:Immortals Category:Evil from the Past Category:Live Action Villains Category:Mythology Villains Category:Theology Villains Category:Dark Forms Category:Samurai Category:Archenemy Category:Imprisoned Category:Starvers Category:Legacy Category:Damned Souls Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Noncorporeal Category:Possessor Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Hostile Species Category:Cataclysm